Development of the host mediated in vivo-in vitro bioassay according to the methodology described by DiPaolo, J.A.; Nelson, R.L.; Donovan, P.I.; and Evans, E. Host mediated in vitro-in vivo combination assay system for chemical carcinogenes. All chemical will be furnished by the Government.